Fake Date, Real Date
by Dawnstreak15
Summary: My first Ikarishipping fic. Three-shot. When Shinji comes across Hikari with another guy, he just can't help but feel threatened. Fight fire with fire! Will that just make things worse? Hopefully not.. right? He's never been good with this kind of thing..
1. Hikari's Date

DS15 - Hi all! Well, I was just.. randomly.. reading about ikarishipping when I thought, 'You know what? I want to write an ikarishipping fanfiction!' Truth be told, I've already written one, but it was as a special fanfic to a special friend of mine. This one's going to be a three-shot and probably very short.. sorry! I hope I did fairly good with the characters. I hand this to you very early in the morning! Enjoy it!

_Chapter One - Hikari's Date_

All he had done to deserve it was pass by a small cookie shop with an outdoor sitting area. To any other normal, sane, lovesick, crushed - whoops. To any other human that wasn't Shinji or the guy about to rest his arm around a certain blue-haired Coordinator, the day was perfect. Blue skies littered with puffy white clouds, a light breeze, flowers everywhere (we're in Floaroma town! Not..), and young couples walking about with their cute little Pokémon following them.

Yes, to Shinji, this whole city could be set on fire (save one girl) and he would merely laugh maniacally, then walk away with his hands in his pockets like the stubborn ninja he was. Yet, you couldn't just get revenge like that. It'd be nice, but then it would take all that effort and everything! So why not do something simple?

That was exactly the plan that formed in his mind after coming across this atrocious scene. In front of him stood a quaint cookie shop, as told above. The purple-haired Trainer had been shuffling along through the streets, his scowl set upon his face from his bad luck with training this morning and his eyes narrowed dangerously, warning anybody who stood in his way to hastily move. Or he would move you. Your choice. Sadly, that was when he rounded a sharp corner, and, yes, the familiar flash of blue and light giggle immediately had his attention.

Hikari sat neatly on a bench, giggling. A light pink tinted her cheeks and nose as she raised her hand up to playfully slap the arm of - of... another guy on our cold-hearted Trainer's territory. It took everything Shinji had to restrain himself from stomping over there and beating the bronze-haired guy to a bloody pulp. What was he doing? With Hikari? His Hikari?! He took a step backward so that he was in the shadow of the building; his eyes remained on the two with a burning fury. The two of them exchanged some words and laughed in harmony some more... with every small noise that came out of the boy, Shinji had to resist the urge to add punches to his count of how many he was already going to get. Then, the boy's arm moved. It raised up.. he slid slightly closer to Hikari.. the arm was slithering behind her back....

It was definitely now or never.

Shinji stuffed his fists into his pockets and walked stiffly (but swiftly) over to where the two sat. When he towered over them, the two froze and looked up at what exactly was blocking their light. Hikari's eyes glittered with surprise as she said, "Shinji! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," he grunted, not taking his eyes of the boy - who seemed to be challenging him with his eyes. The idiot. "What are you doing here?" _With him?!_

"Well, Satoshi and Takeshi are taking a nap at the Pokémon Center and I decided to... have some fun!" She smiled up at him and scooted closer to the boy. That wasn't good. "I don't think you two have met. Shinji, this is Koji. Koji, Shinji." She motioned to the two respectively, then gave Shinji an alluring smile. "Koji is so sweet! I just adore him!" Hikari gave another giggle as Koji shot her a dazzling smile.

"No, you're the sweet one!"

Where was the trash can when you needed it?! Either to puke in it or to shove Koji in, our stubborn Trainer couldn't decide. Maybe both. He closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them. "Well then, I guess I'll leave you two 'lovebirds' alone," he growled out with as much bitterness and venom as he possibly could. "And, troublesome girl..."

"Hm?" Hikari glanced back up at him.

"Be careful he doesn't do anything to you." Shinji tilted his head slightly to Koji's free hand, which was sitting in his lap.. and was still dangerously close to her skirt. She nearly shrieked in outrage and jumped up, fire burning in her eyes as she shoved her face in his - their noses nearly rammed together.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" She growled loudly. He smirked. Was Koji not going to be a man and stand up for his 'date'? "Why do you always have to be so rude?"

"I think you know full well what I mean," he said matter-of-factly. "Then again, I don't know how much your brain is capable of processing." This earned him another shriek. He took a step back and glared at her. "Will you stop screaming in my ear, stupid girl?"

Hikari stamped one foot and crossed her arms, turning her nose up to the air in a snotty fashion. "Well, fine, Your Majesty! Shall I polish your Poké Balls while I'm at it?" She shot at him sarcastically. He merely waved it away. "Let's go, Koji! I can't stand this jerk!" Koji stood up and glared at Shinji before going to take his place beside Hikari. Shinji was still close enough, though.. at least a little damage wouldn't hurt. He slid his foot out, catching Koji's in the process and making him stumble forward, nearly knocking Hikari over. The boy quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to save her from falling. Well, that wasn't expected! _Good going, Shinji! Why don't you make them kiss while you're at it!_ He snapped in his mind.

Koji whirled around to face him. "Hey! What was that for?!" This made the frown that had been on the purple-haired Trainer's face turn into a sneer.

"Well, you're just as clumsy as Troublesome over there!" He turned away, only to throw over his shoulder, "You definitely did a great job with that one, stupid girl!"

3, 2, 1...

Right on cue, he heard her shout out, "My name is Hikari! Get it straight!" Ah, how he loved to make her angry. He loved to see her flare up, the smoldering of her blue eyes as she jumped on the opportunity to argue with him. Or was it he that jumped on the opportunity to argue with her? Shinji shook his head quickly. Now he had to focus. It was time to come up with a plot on how to settle the score with Ms. Short-skirt. What to do... he could always just prank her. Insulting works just as well.

A light bulb went off in his head. That was it... fight fire with fire! A very rough smile graced his lips as he counted just how many days he could possibly stay in this town before moving on. That also depended on how long the Trouble Trio were staying in town. Well, it would be a waste of time...

Not a waste of reason, though. Turning around on his heel, he made his way to the Pokémon Center. Shinji had some planning to do.

--

Meanwhile, a certain blue-haired girl smiled as she skipped into the Pokémon Center. Her mind was working swiftly on her next move. Koji had played his part faithfully, and Shinji had fallen into her trap! It would be no time at all before he actually started to notice her. She skipped up to her room, suddenly as bubbly and cheerful as could be. _You just wait, Shinji... you just wait._

--

DS15: Chappy one! Two more to go! Do you know how hard it is to write Shinji being jealous?! Not that easy.. cause he's a block. Stone cold.. block.. anyway! My cat just made this very, very weird gasping sound.. hrm. Well, I'm writing this at like, four in the morning, so it's not the best quality. My apologies.. again.. but still, please review! I love to hear what you all have to say, even if it's critisism (which I need)! Cookies to all who review!


	2. Shinji's Revenge

DS15: Wow! I wasn't expecting the outcome that I got for just chapter one! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and alerted/favorited! You definitely helped make this chapter come faster (and hopefully better). I'm excited, too - I got Pokemon Colosseum today and it's so much fun seeing everything in 3D. Not to mention Wes/Seth.. eheheh..

Shinji: ...

DS15: Oh! I don't own Pokémon, otherwise Shinji and Hikari would've already gotten stuck in a cave or something and found out they like each other. Yup. Another thing - I imagine they're a bit older.. Shinji's like, 14 and Hikari is 13. Woohoo!

Shinji: ...

DS15: That hurt, Shinji! Anyway, enjoy!

_Chapter Two: Shinji's Revenge_

"You're so slow, Satoshi!" Hikari complained as she stood in the doorway of their room, her arms crossed. Said boy grumbled as he went from searching under his bed to in the sink of the bathroom for a sock. Takeshi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going down and waiting in the lobby," he said. The blue-haired Coordinator nodded after him and turned back to glaring at Satoshi, who was currently trying to balance on a dresser to peer on the top of the ceiling fan.

"Honestly, how do you lose one sock?" She asked, stepping into the room and looking under the furniture.

"Hey, have you ever tried keeping up with two socks at a time?! It's not as easy as you think it is," he jumped up and nearly hit his head on the top bunk of the bed. "Besides, I'd be a lot more organized if Takeshi hadn't woken us up at the crack of dawn!"

The girl merely rolled her eyes, picking up her bag. Lo and behold, something that _should've _been white was crumpled below it. She picked it up, wincing and throwing it at the boy as if it were a snake or something. "Ew! Okay, I'm going to go wait with Takeshi."

She stepped down the stairs with a large smile on her face. _I wonder what time Shinji wakes up every day.. probably way earlier than we do. He's probably organized, too. The exact opposite of Satoshi!_

--

Shinji folded his arms and scanned the room for any sign of what he was looking for. There it was, hanging off the side of the table. He snatched the sock and placed it on his foot. "Great, I wasted a whole five minutes looking for you," he snarled at the sock. Poor sock!

--

When Satoshi was finally prepared to leave, they exited the Pokémon Center to a bright day. It was almost identical to yesterday.. except with no breeze. Which meant no pollen flying around from the flowers. Maybe Hikari should have had her 'date' on this nearly perfect day.

Note: nearly perfect.

Hikari and Satoshi were doing their normal bout of arguing about what Pokémon type was best. Duh, it's obviously Normal type! Silly Pokémon characters! Ahem, anyway. They had passed by a lovely looking park with benches scattered about under large oak trees. That's when our blue-haired Coordinator noticed a certain someone sitting under one of them.. on a bench. With someone else.

That someone else was a girl. Even worse... Shinji looked a bit interested in what she had to say.

Shinji? Interested? In someone else _other_ than Hikari?! Oh, was he going to get it!!

"Uhm, Hikari? A-are you okay? You're turning really red." Satoshi asked. "And your eyes are red. Kind of like a demon's. Weird." Our bubbly Coordinator was not blushing - oh no, far from it. She was livid as she glared daggers at this redhead chick that was sitting by _her_ purple-haired, cold, mean Trainer!

A Typhlosion would've been seriously handy right about now.

"Go on ahead," she hissed out, her hands clenched into fists beside her. "I'll catch up with you in a second."

It was a wonder the two boys didn't even _see_ Shinji. Well, it's not like Takeshi can really _see_ anything with his eyes always closed.. moving on! The two went ahead, curious as to what was wrong with Hikari, but not stupid enough to persist on the matter. Hikari took a deep breath and stomped (as loudly as she could, of course) over to where the two sat. "Hello, jerk." She greeted through grit teeth, crossing her arms. She didn't care that she was being a bad sport...

"Troublesome," Shinji replied, glancing up at her for a millisecond before turning his focus back to the redhead. In their hands were smoothies with little bendy straws sticking out of them. Hikari nearly died inside. They were strawberry smoothies! With bendy straws! And she should be the one capturing his interest on the other side of that stupid bench! "This is Makiko. She has some very interesting stories about Pokémon." He looked up at her again. Funnily enough, his smirk seemed to be challenging her.

"That's nice," she replied crisply. "I'm Hikari, one of Shinji's rivals," she introduced herself.

"One of my rivals?" He asked her. "In what? All you do is prance around on a stage while I train for rough battles." This made Hikari blow up. Like a really big volcano.

"_Excuse me?!_ I do NOT prance around on a stage! Contests take a lot of hard training, too!" She bent down so that her face was literally an inch away from Shinji's - you know, to emphasize her point. "Plus, you don't _train_ your Pokémon! You nearly abuse them," she snapped.

He turned away, closing his eyes. "I don't abuse them. I make them tougher." He sneered. "A trait your Pokémon will never get to have."

"I don't want them to be bruised up from too much training, Shinji. You know what? This is pointless!" Hikari threw her hands in the air, taking a step back. Shinji rolled his eyes.

"For once, you actually have enough sense to stop arguing."

Oh.. no.. he didn't! She was about to lunge at him when her foot caught on something - a blade of grass. Awesome, Hikari! She stumbled forward - in the process, knocking somebody's smoothie into Makiko's lap. The lid must have slipped off because she shrieked and stood up quickly, whirling around with her arms spread to see the damage to her skirt. Her arm hit Hikari's back, causing her to once again trip forward (the fault of her own feet this time) and, of course... onto Shinji.

Their heads were about to ram into each other until Shinji quickly gripped her waist, preventing the two of them from having a migraine later on. Hikari panted slightly from the scare, then sat up.

Shoot.

Our graceful Coordinator was folded on Shinji's lap, their faces once again an inch apart. She could feel his breath on her cheeks, which caused them to warm quickly. Yeah, that was definitely the reason! His hands were still on each side of her waist and hers were on his chest just in case she had fallen any further. They were frozen. Okay, well, for a second, at least. "Your face is turning red, stupid girl," he whispered.

Crap.

"N-n-no it's not!" She tried vainly to argue with him, but she really did know this time that it was pointless. He smirked his all-knowing smirk again.

"Right. Why is it, then?"

Crap, crap, crap!

"I-it was the.. fall! Yeah, it was because I fell!"

"On me." Her face was now a deadly crimson and she looked away from him to _try_ to hide it. That is, until he stood up, causing her to squeak and fall onto the hard ground. "Troublesome girl, look what you've done. Makiko is gone now because of you."

Hikari looked up disbelievingly. "You just freakin' dropped me!" Shinji shrugged and began walking away, raising her anger level even more. "Hey! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you, you jerk!"

Over his shoulder, he said back to her, "You might want to clean up, Troublesome, or else your friends are going to be wondering what you did." She just gazed at him curiously until he was nearly out of sight, then looked down at herself.

Strawberry smoothie covered the front of her shirt and skirt. Just fantastic! "Ugh!!" She shouted, picking herself off the ground. Then, at Shinji's back, she yelled, "And the name's Hikari! Hi-kari! Get. It. Right!!"

--

DS15: Woohoo, chapter two! Just one more and I'm done with my first Ikarishipping fic.. wow. Well, this one was considerably longer than the previous chapter, but still not very long. Ah well! Hikari was so much more civilized than Shinji! Kinda.. ehehe! Much more randomness in this one, too. Anyway, I'd love to hear from you guys, so please review! Brownie points to those that do!


End file.
